Operation Happy Gina
by UglyEvilRegalDuckling
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma is on a mission to give Regina her happy ending. Which isn't easy, cause she has to take care of Henry and Hook. Mulan finds it very important for other people to have their happy ending since she didn't get hers, so she helps Emma. Operation Happy Gina. (Henry chose the name)</html>
1. Chapter 1: intricate feelings

_A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction. yay! I just love once upon a time and it has inspired me to write. I totally respect Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen. But this will eventually be a Swan Queen fanfic. The story starts where season 3 ends and season 4 begins._

_Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time or any of the characters._

_I sincerely apologize for my bad English._

**Chapter 1: intricate feelings**

Robin and Marian sit by the camp fire. Their cute son Roland lays fast asleep in his tent. Hood is just introducing Marian to the Merry Men.

" Everybody, This is Marian my wife. We where happily married when, back in the enchanted forest, the Evil queen took her and killed her. It was terrible. But when Emma went back in time, she saved Marian. Now we're back together and… " he is almost done with his story, when Mulan interrupts.

* * *

><p>Mulan joined the Merry Men after Phillip and Aurora got married. Mulan loved both of them. But she fell in love with Aurora. Seeing Aurora and Phillip together was too much for her. She couldn't live her life watching the person she loved most, be in love with someone else. It was too painful. She had to move on.<p>

Making people happy was her passion. She heard that Hood stole from the rich to give to the pore. It seemed fair to her. and by the way, it sounded adventurous, which she always likes. Robin was the brother of an old friend of her, so they already knew each other a little bit. And she could find him really quickly.

When Mulan was young, she found that she wasn't like the other girls. They liked playing with dolls, while she liked swords and climbing in trees. Robin knew she wasn't girly, so he didn't hesitate letting her join the group. The other member however. didn't believe it really. they challenged her to climb high trees, not letting her down. They even let her steal from pirates. But Mulan wasn't afraid and won every time.

* * *

><p>"What about Regina? I thought you two where together?"<p>

Robin looks at his wife and back at Mulan.  
>"She killed my wife. sort of. I know Regina has changed, but I loved Marian. I just want to forget all the terrible things that happened and start over. I made a vow at our wedding and you know I never break promises."<br>"Is Regina doing ok? How did she take it?"  
>Robin sighs to his wife that she should go look at their kid. Marian understands and walks away.<p>

"I'm sure she is fine. She is a strong women."  
>"I know. but this has to be come hard! You left her because your dead wife came back to life. And you expect her to just forget the relation you two build? So YOU can start over? Think about Regina. She was making a fresh start with… you!"<br>"I've made my decision Mulan."  
>Robin looks at the ground for a moment, thinking about what Mulan said. She is right. But Marian is the love of his life. they have a child together. He looks back at Mulan again.<br>"Can you talk to Regina for me?"  
>Mulan hesitates, but since she has always been a servant she nods.<br>"What should I tell her?"  
>"That I love her. And I am sure she will get an happy ending. Tell her I'm going to find an better solution for this incident."<br>Mulan looks deep in Robin's eyes. He tells the truth. He truly loves Regina.

Robin walks toward his tent an Mulan to hers. She turns around one more time.

"Go to Gold! He may be able to help."

* * *

><p>Emma and Hook are sitting outside of granny's just talking about their adventure. Emma wants to forget about Regina for a moment. She will be alright. Henry is with her. Emma thinks for herself.<p>

"So lady Swan! now you've seen how life is in a different world."  
>"I liked it! Everybody is so different in that world. No electricity, no phones. In my world everybody is on their phones all the time. Life is so much more exciting in the enchanted forest. But I wouldn't be able to live without Netflix."<br>"I know! It's crazy. but what in hell is Netflix?"  
>"YOU DON'T KNOW?! oh that's right! you haven't been here very long yet! maybe we can go to Mary Margret's apartment, so I can show you some cool things."<br>"hmm I'd love that."

he leans in and kisses her. Emma really likes Hook. his hair is so soft and he smells like rum. But when Hook wants to break the kiss of to go to Mary's, she suddenly gets very anxious. what if He wants to go further then kissing? Emma keeps kissing him harder and longer. While she does that she sends a text to Regina behind her back.  
>'Hey, I'm so sorry! please will you forgive me? You know I will do anything to fix it! xo'<p>

Emma knew Regina would text her back. She always texts the most sassy things. or just things to piss Emma off.  
>'no.'<p>

When she gets the response she breaks off the kiss of an looks at her phone. saved by the text.

"What is it Swan?"  
>"I have to go! Regina texted me. there is something with Henry. but nothing bad. We can watch Netflix later. ok?"<br>"I can come with you!"  
>"No I'm fine. I can do this alone."<p>

Emma kisses Hook on his cheek and runs off. Hook is left alone. He looks at Emma running. oh god she is so pretty, he thinks to himself. But also so complicated. Women never where very complicated for him. He'd just kiss them and take them to his ship.  
>For Emma he was willing to fight.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?"<br>"Emma. It is normal to be scared. You don't gave to sleep with him on the first date."  
>"I know mom. But I am lying to Hook and ruining Regina's life. And not to forget I made Robin's life very complicated."<br>"Just sleep for a bit. You've had a crazy time travel adventure. You need to rest. You can think about it tomorrow."  
>"That actually a great idea. thanks mom."<p>

Mary walks out of Emma's room and does little dance after she closes the door. She is getting better at parenting!

* * *

><p>Emma looks at the ceiling. She has been laying in this position for 2 hours now. She can't sleep until all her problems are solved. Maybe a little bit of fresh air will help me sleep. She puts her shoes on and puts her coat on over her pajamas.<br>outside the streets are quiet. It's very dark and also very cold. It isn't suppose to be this cold. But right now she can't be thinking about the weather too.

suddenly she sees a black shim walking in her direction. The person is also walking on the middle of the road, just like her. Why would anyone be walking here right now? It's 3 o'clock.  
>When the shim comes closer, Emma can see it's a woman. She hopes it is Regina. Emma just really wants to talk to her. But what if it is Marian? what should I say to her?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: opening doors

**Chapter 2: opening doors**

It's a women she had never seen before. Emma starts walking slower so she has more time to observe her. She doesn't seem dangerous. The woman had already seen Emma. Just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Emma! hey, my name is Mulan."  
>"Mulan! That is my favorite movie. It shows how women can be strong. I like it!"<br>Mulan looks very confused.  
>"what?! Am I in a movie? You know what, you can explain later. I need to talk to you about Regina!"<br>"Uhm, okay. At 3 o' clock In the middle of the night? why aren't you sleeping like everyone else?"  
>"I couldn't sleep. Just like you I guess. Regina, she isn't okay."<br>Emma isn't shocked, but does look very concerned. They walk towards the side of the road and sit on a little bench next to Gold's shop.

"Robin broke up with her that same evening Marian came back. And now he wants me to make her happy, since Regina doesn't want to talk to him."  
>"Why is he so harsh? I always liked the guy. He made Regina smile like I'd never seen before. although they just started dating, he seemed to make her so happy. But why do you need me for this?"<br>"Well you are the savior! Plus Regina likes you! If anyone could make her happy again it's you."  
>"She doesn't like me!"<br>"Yeah she does. I heard her talk with Robin once. She kept talking about how you and Henry have so much in common. And that she was happy Henry found you."  
>Now Emma is shocked!<br>"uhm. I guess I'll help you then. Why don't we meet tomorrow at granny's for lunch."  
>"It's a date."<p>

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Robin goes to see Mr. Gold. When he opens the door Belle is cleaning the desk.<br>"Hey Belle, how are you and Rumple doing? Can I speak to him?"  
>"We are doing great! thanks for asking. But he isn't here today."<br>"okay. have a nice day Belle."

Robin leaves the shop. He didn't know what to say anyway. Hi, Can you give Regina a new happy ending? No of course he can't! You can't change the future.  
>But wait a minute. Maybe by bringing Marian back, they have changed the future. the pixy dust never lies. But what if we are living in a new dimension where things are different now.<p>

Robin has to help Marian with the new things in this new world today. Tomorrow he will go find Tink.

* * *

><p>Emma has thought about Regina a lot after Mulan told her Regina doesn't hate her. It makes sense tho. She could have killed me multiple times and she taught me to control my magic.<br>That one time, when we were practicing. I had to move my arm a certain way, but I kept doing it wrong. She grabbed my hand and I felt a chill go through my body. At that moment my magic started improving and improving. I felt a connection between us. We were becoming friends.

* * *

><p>She opens the door to granny's. Mulan had already taken a seat.<br>"Hey. You look a lot different in the light."  
>"Thank you! I guess it's a compliment."<br>"Yes it is. I'm sorry. So before we start talking about Regina. How did you come to Storybrook?"  
>Mulan gets a little nervous and starts rambling the story to Emma.<br>"My best friends got married. I was in love with her and couldn't watch them. So I joined the Merry Men and then I came here with Hood."  
>"Wait. you like girls?"<br>"yeah! you got any problem with that?"  
>she stands up. and looks angry at Emma. Emma says "No!" and pulls Mulan back in her seat. She narrows her voice and tells Mulan something she has never told anyone from Storybrook.<br>"uhm… I.. am bi. But no one knows so keep your mouth shut! They can't know! I'm the savior. It'll make them lose faith and we don't want that."  
>Mulan and Emma exchange a slight smile. She is glad she isn't the only one who isn't straight. In this fairytale land being gay isn't common.<p>

Quickly they change the subject to Regina.  
>"I think we should pay Regina a visit tonight. You took her boyfriend, so we must find her a new one. There are only one problem. I have no idea who her type is. Maybe Henry can help us. Do you think you can talk to Henry about this. I know he is mad at you and is staying with Regina, but…"<br>"I can do that. Only if you stay with me. I don't want her to throw fire balls at me, which she did when I was annoying during magic practice."

Emma texts Regina to tell her that she is visiting her and Henry tonight.  
>'Hi, I know you don't want to see me. But I need to see Henry and talk to you. It will be alright! I almost found you an happy ending!'<p>

'haha very funny Emma. You can come to see Henry, but I don't want to talk yet.'

* * *

><p>Hook looks at his phone. He just learned to send and receive messages. Emma still hasn't send him anything. Where is she? Is she avoiding me? We're finally together and now I still have to wait.<br>Hook has been fantasizing about Emma a bit too much now. If it doesn't happen quickly he'll have to make the first move. He knows it is a big step for Emma so until now he has been patient. He let her decide how fast they where going. But Emma is going so slow Hook can no longer be patient. He is going to make the first move.

Killian is sitting on the bench on the other side of the road where Granny's is. This is the perfect spot. From there he can take a good look at Emma and… Mulan?! What is Emma doing talking to that lesbian? He sees Mulan stand up and Emma pushing her back in her seat. Why hasn't Emma told him about Mulan? Are they having some kind of affair?

However Hook is going to find out what is going on. He texts Emma:  
>'Hey babe, do you have plans for tonight? If you don't, I have some great ideas for our second date. - H'<p>

At first Emma didn't know how to respond to this text. She doesn't want Hook help her with Regina. Everybody knows Regina never liked Hook. But she did want that second date, after she ruined the first one. And if he tries to have sex with her she'll just tell him she is on her period.

'I actually planned to talk to Henry and maybe Regina tonight. I will meet you at your place after that. ok?'

'Great! see you tonight beauty.'

* * *

><p>Emma walks toward the door. Mulan right behind her.<p>

"I'll stand behind this pillar. If you go inside I am gonna follow the windows of the rooms you are in. Don't go upstairs! If something is wrong just scream and I come in."  
>"Thanks Mulan! You're the best!"<p>

She knocks at the door. You can hear the sound of Regina's high heels coming closer. Fear runs through Emma's body, when the beautiful woman opens the door and lets her in.


	3. Chapter 3: friendship

**Chapter 3: friendship**

When Emma sees Regina she can't believe her eyes. Regina is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. She does wear heels but they aren't very high.

"Hey miss Swan, Henry is upstairs. I'll be in the living room if… well… you need me. Although I don't think that will be necessary."  
>"Yes your majesty. I won't stay for long."<br>"I have a name. You don't have to call me majesty."  
>"Well I also have a first name, so!"<br>Regina rolls her eyes. Classic Emma response, she always wants to have the last word.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't want to hurt your mom. I just wanted to save-"<br>"shut up and close the door."  
>Emma gives Henry a weird look and closes the door.<br>"Mom is the best mother in the world! I didn't think like this before, but she isn't evil anymore. She changed so much. And I know you didn't try to hurt her."  
>"Uhm ok?! But why are you here then? and why didn't you want to talk to me?"<br>"I'm working undercover! To get Regina a happy ending! She will never let me help her to an happy ending. But if she thinks I don't want to talk to you it will be a lot easier. And she won't expect anything! I already gave it a name: Operation Happy Regina! are you in?"  
>Emma had to think about what Henry had said for a while. He was talking so fast and quietly.<br>"Uhm, YEAH IM IN! How did you know I wanted to talk to you about this?"  
>"You wanted to talk about giving Regina a happy ending? I thought you came to win me back or something?"<br>"No idiot! And of course I want Regina to be happy! I mean… I did this.. I have to set it right… I'm the savior, so!"  
>Henry gives Emma the biggest smile. Now he can start his plan. He just knows it's going to work out perfectly!<br>"Now hurry down! Or she will think we are actually talking!"  
>"What should I say to her when she asks what we talked about?"<br>"idk you make something up!"

Emma turns and walks down the stairs, when halfway she hears a scream. ITS REGINA!

* * *

><p>Hook had pushed Regina against the wall. He has his hook on one of her hands and his other hand has her troth. Regina screamed when Hook attacked her, she didn't see him coming. But now that she knows who it is she is completely calm.<p>

"What are you doing here?"  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH EMMA."<br>"I'm not doing anything with her! Do you see her anywhere? NO"  
>"WHERE IS SHE?"<br>"Upstairs talking with Henry. Now let me go and leave me alone."

Just when she finished her sentence Emma comes running down. And also Mulan runs inside.

"GINA! YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
>"Nothing Emma. Just your boyfriend checking up on you and that stranger in my doorway too I guess."<br>"Hi miss Mills. I'm Mulan, nice to meet you."

"You can go Mulan I have this under control. I will talk with you later. thank you. AND WHAT THE HECK KILIAN. what are you doing? I said I'd meet you later."  
>"I… I thought.. you where talking with Mulan… and…"<br>"You know Mulan?"  
>"I, ehm, can explain."<p>

"Can you two have your date somewhere else? I assume you where done talking with Henry, Miss Swan?"  
>"Uhhh yeah. Just. Tell him I love him will ya?"<br>"Sure and you fill me in on why your boyfriend attacked me and who this Mulan is. Because I don't want it to ever happen again. thank you. bye."  
>"Ok I'll text you then, bye"<p>

Regina slams the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Tinkerbell! Wait!"<br>Tink is just walking out of granny's, when Robin sees her leaving.

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?"  
>"oh I'm fine. But I don't think Regina is. Can you talk to me for a while? And it might be a long conversation."<br>"Yeah sure. What's wrong with her?"  
>"The happy ending and our break up… Let's just talk somewhere else."<p>

They walk to Tinkerbell's place. she lives in a small house near the beach. It's close to the woods and a little bit higher then the other houses. Inside it feels like the inside of a tree. Her walls aren't straight they are a little round. All her furniture is made of wood or had the color of wood. with a bit of green here and there. Like the biggest beanbag on earth which is in the middle of her living room. But the cutest think in her house are the lamps. they are all round and bright yellow, just like big fireflies.

"wauw. May I?" Robin asks pointing at the beanbag.  
>"yeah! act like you're home."<p>

Robin jumps and lands on the green thing.  
>"This is really comfortable. I should get one too! But I wanted to talk about Regina."<p>

Tink gets them both some tea and sits down on the brown cough, next to the beanbag.  
>"Ok. So you broke up with her huh? You know you have to get back together with her, right? Because you know… fairy dust doesn't lie."<br>"No! It is impossible. I love Regina but I also love Marian. Both feel true. And since I'm already married to one of them. I think that that is the best option."  
>"In that case. Maybe Marian is going to die."<br>"Well that's the point. She was suppose to be dead."

She thinks for a while, but then she walks over to a bookshelf en grabs the biggest book.  
>"This book, tells you everything about fairy dust and fairies."<p>

She hands the book over to Robin. But when he starts reading she sits down next to him. As a fairy you need to know every rule and thing in the book. Which Tink did. She couldn't have skipped a part, but just to be sure they look through it.  
>"see! fairy dust has never lied and has never changed a happy ending."<p>

Robin reads the page again.

"BUT there is nothing about traveling to the past. Because it has never been done before! Maybe, the fairy dust didn't lie, but thing simply developed."  
>"There is a possibility."<br>"Will you help me? We must prove this book wrong and find Regina another soul mate."

Tink isn't sure at all. However she does want Regina to have a happy ending. And it would be amazing if she could write a new chapter in the fairy book. She would write history.  
>"ok I'll help."<p>

* * *

><p>Hook and Emma are sitting outside Granny's. They always sit there. I is becoming their table.<p>

"I was sleeping in the Jolly Roger one night, when I heard something. Someone was trying to steal my stuff. So I ran to my treasures and there she was. Mulan. Holding a bag full of golden jewels. I ran to her and snatched the bag out of her hands. I hurt her. But because I was a little drunk, she punched me in the face and I fell to the ground. So she escaped with my money. Before she left she said. ' Hi nice to meet you Hook. I am Mulan.' and then she also said something like… 'These jewels are going to people who actually need them' I kind of believed her and was too drunk to stop her. So I let her go. She didn't take much, but I'm still mad at her."  
>"Wow, I understand. But she was telling the truth. She was a member of hoods Merry Man. I will ask her to apologize."<p>

Hook smiles at Emma and kisses her on her nose. She smiles back at him. He is super cute. But Emma still has her walls up. He mustn't go faster than this.

"What where you doing to Regina? I told you I'd come!"

I can't lie anymore. This date is already full of lies. well maybe not full lies, but white lies. I should tell her the truth.  
>"I thought you where having some kind of affair with Regina or Mulan."<p>

"What the hell hook. No! Mulan is just a friend I met yesterday, or today, whatever! And I like Regina, but not like that! I'm just trying to be the savior and give her an happy ending. My life is a mess right now."

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me! apologize to Regina! It's just that… I need some space to think about everything that happened… fix everything I did wrong… maybe we need to wait. I really like you, I do! But…"

"We have had so much space already."

"I know… but…"

"what!"

"EVERYONE I'VE BEEN IN A RELATION WITH DIES! BAELFIRE, GRAHAM! I don't want to lose you too!"

"Emma. You know the one thing I'm good at, is surviving! I won't die. I promise."

Hook pulls her closer and they kiss. It's nice, but Emma pulls away.

"I need space. And maybe just a good friend for now."

They stare in each other's eyes for awhile and than Emma pulls Hook in for a hug. A hug is just what she needs.


End file.
